


A Normal Day

by writer1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fear, Guilt, Loss of Control, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain, Powerlessness, Revenge, Rough Sex, Smut, Trust, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer1/pseuds/writer1
Summary: Alec wakes up to what he thinks is a normal day but doesn't expect to be spelled into hurting the one he loves the most.  Porn with a plot.





	1. Alec's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write such graphic/sexual stories so I apologize if this is a bit off. Chapter 3 begins Mature content.  
> Thank you.

Alec POV

It was a normal day.  He’d woken up with a warm body wrapped around him and arms that tightened when he moved to get up.  He’d kissed his boyfriend of five months on the forehead before getting dressed and heading out to the institute.  During his walk his mind wandered idly over his relationship.  It was fairly new but with Alec, everything was new.  Magnus was…perfect.  There had never been any pressure for Alec to do anything and he was encouraged to take things at his own pace.  One month ago, after a rather heated make-out session, Alec had whispered that he loved Magnus.  One week after that he’d told Magnus that he was ready to lose his virginity.  Since then Alec has spent every night at the loft learning how to please and be pleased by his boyfriend.  So this morning when he woke up, he smiled brightly at his adorable boyfriend who hid his head under the covers.  Alec never thought that today would turn out to be so very far from normal.

He was met at the institute door by Jace who threw his boy and quiver at him.  “Time to go lover boy.  We’ve got some demons to kill.” 

“Good morning to you too.”  Alec countered then turned to smile at his sister. 

“You look well brother.  How’s Magnus?”  Isabelle asked nudging her brother playfully.

“He’s sleeping.”

“Ah, wore him out did you?”  She joked causing Alec to blush and Jace to groan in disapproval.

To his surprise they found a nest of demons out by the East River and Alec, though without any breakfast, fell easily into routine with his siblings taking the monsters down one by one until they were all gone.  After much complaining about how his body would start eating itself, they stopped off for food before heading back to the institute.  It was only a block away that they ran into trouble.

Jace and Izzy were arguing over who would be best at sewing because Jace had ripped a hole in the crotch of his pants.  Obviously Alec wasn’t included because almost all of his clothes had holes in them that he would never stitch up, but he still helped his sister give Jace a hard time.  Just as they were turning the corner they were stopped by a wild-eyed warlock.  She was short and thin with bright green eyes and orange hair, pretty enough but she looked upset. 

“Alexander Lightwood?”  She asked causing them to stop.

“Who wants to know?”  Jace asked reaching for a seraph blade.

“Are you Alexander Lightwood?”

“I am.”  Alec took a step forward, “Can I help you?”

The warlock smiled and with a strange laugh, moved to stand in front of him.  “Yes you can.  I have something for you and Magnus Bane.” 

“You know Magnus…” 

Alec was cut off when a sharp pain erupted in the pit of his stomach.  He hunched over with a scream and saw the orange tendrils of magic coming off of her hands to settle over him.  Just as quickly the magic was gone, but his pain wasn’t.  Wave after wave of pain rushed him and he collapsed on the ground clutching his abdomen while he heard the yells of his siblings.  Shortly after there were hands on his arms holding him still and he screamed anew. 

“ _Don’t touch me_!  Don’t touch me!!  It burns!  _Please_!  Don’t!”  He cried.

“Izzy call Magnus.”  Jace said.  Izzy already had her phone out.


	2. Magnus' Day

Magnus POV

Magnus was tired.  He’d had no breakfast, for the morning was spent creating two potions for a young warlock who’d accidentally turned her boyfriend into a frog.  With various words of caution he sent the girl away, arms laden with the potions and the toad.  He’d then missed lunch as well when he got a call from Luke, head of the local werewolf pack, about chasing down and capturing an enchanted squirrel that was randomly attacking park locals.  By the time he’d gotten back to the loft his favorite pair of suede shoes were ruined and his hair was flat from the drizzle outside.  He was definitely looking forward to when his shadowhunter came home so they could snuggle the night away under a warm blanket.  That’s when his phone rang.

He answered the phone to screaming.  “Hello?”  He asked perplexed.

“Magnus, it’s Izzy, we need your help!”  She sounded panicked and Magnus immediately thought of Alec. 

“Where?” 

“Just meet me outside the institute.” 

Within seconds of hanging up Magnus was stepping from a portal in front of the institute, his shoes and hair forgotten.  Isabelle came around the corner just up the road and motioned him to follow.  He heard the screams before he came upon them.  Alec laid writhing on the ground screaming while his siblings stood by watching. 

“Why didn’t you take him into the institute or draw an iratze?”  Magnus asked dropping down to move his magic over Alec.

“We can’t.  Every time we touch him he says it burns.”  Jace answered.

Magnus looked up at him.  “That doesn’t make sense.  What happened?” 

Isabelle quickly relayed the events to Magnus whose eyes grew large and he moved back to stand, pulling out his phone. 

“Hello Cat, I need you to meet me outside the institute…yes right now would be great actually.”  His voice was calm but his eyes were filled with worry.

Moments later Catarina came running up and grabbed Magnus’ arm. 

“I need a second opinion, just to be sure.”  He said and Catarina nodded before settling next to Alec.

A few minutes passed with Alec still screaming, holding his stomach, before Catarina looked back at Magnus.  “It’s a heat spell.”

“A heat spell?”  Jace questioned.

Catarina nodded.  “Yes.  It’s a very specific spell that is meant to cause the body to go into severe pain until it finds, um, release.”  Magnus would’ve been proud of the way Catarina so casually explained the situation if he weren’t so intent on helping his boyfriend. 

“So my brother’s in _heat_?”  Jace asked incredulously.

“Basically.”  Cat agreed.

Izzy raised an eyebrow.  “He just needs a little sexual healing.”

“It will probably be more than a little.  These spells are known to last a while.”

“MAGNUS!  Magnus _please_!”  Alec cried gripping his stomach tightly.

“So what do we do?”  Asked Isabelle, who wrung her hands at the sound of another loud wail from her brother. 

“ _You_ can’t do anything for him.”  Cat said absently then looked at Magnus.  “Have you tried yet?” 

Magnus didn’t answer but kneeled down and gently put his hand on Alec’s cheek causing the man to moan and lean into his touch while making Jace look confused and Izzy relieved. 

“Okay.  He’s going to be okay, right?”  Jace asked uncomfortably.

“After a few days, yes.”  Cat answered.

“Wait.  He’s going to be like this _for a few days_!?”  Jace exclaimed.

“Well, with Magnus’ ‘help’ it will to continue until the spell wears off, which could be hours or days, either that or he can go it alone and will be in constant pain, like this, which could last weeks.”  She stood and sent a worried look at Magnus.  “Have you ever done this before?”

“No.” 

Catarina frowned but put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.  “Just remember, your magic won’t work on him, so use it to take care of yourself.”   

Magnus nodded and gathered the shadowhunter in his arms and stood.  “Cat, make a portal.” 

“Wait…”  Jace began but a look from Magnus had him closing his mouth.

With a swish the portal appeared and Magnus paused only long enough to tell Catarina he’d be in touch before carrying his boyfriend through to his loft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet Magnus to the rescue.  
> Comments are welcome. Thank you.


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead.

Magnus POV

Magnus quickly laid Alec down on his bed and began stripping off his wet clothes.  His body was tense except when Magnus’ hands touched him and then he moaned desperately. 

“Magnus _please_ …It hurts, please do something… _please_ …” Alec begged reaching for the warlock. 

Once Alec was lying naked on the dark blue sheets Magnus stepped back and began taking off his own clothes.  “Don’t worry darling, I’ll make it go away.”  He said quickly conjuring two bottles of lube and plenty of water.  He honestly didn’t know how long this would take or what condition they would be in when it was done. 

He crawled over Alec slowly and ran his hands over the shadowhunter watching intently as Alec released his abdomen to wrap his arms around Magnus tightly.  Not sure what he needed to do Magnus began to stroke Alec with his hand.  He could tell Alec’s cock was painfully hard and hot to the touch so he was trying to be gentle.

Alec shook his head.  “Not enough.  Still hurts.”  He groaned painfully.

Magnus then moved down to take Alec’s cock into his mouth sucking hard and fast but after a minute he realized that also wasn’t working so he stopped.  Another sharp cry of pain escaped Alec and Magnus’ heart began beating faster, fear settling over him.  What if he couldn’t do this?  What if he did something wrong?  Steeling himself against those thoughts he gently cupped the shadowhunters cheek. 

“Well darling, I believe the only option we have left is to go in.” 

Magnus reached over and grabbed the lube from the table and began to squeeze some onto his hand but was stopped by Alec gripping his wrist.  “Me.  Please…I need to…put it on me.”

Magnus rubbed the lube over Alec’s cock then reached around to prep himself as quickly as he could before positioning himself and slowly sliding down onto Alec.  Just as he was completely seated Alec groaned and gripped his hips so tight Magnus hissed.  He was expecting uncomfortable but what he didn’t expect was for Alec to start thrusting violently up into him, using his strong arms to pull the warlock down onto him over and over.  It hurt and Magnus almost pushed off but the pain in Alec’s face made him lean forward and hold on.   

Alec’s first orgasm hit him quickly but it did nothing to relieve the pain in his abdomen.  With a hand over Magnus’ back he rolled them over and breathed heavily before settling between Magnus’ legs and continuing his powerful thrusts into the warm body beneath him.  Magnus groaned and hid his head in Alec’s neck listening to the sound of his ragged breathing as he continued his violent pace.  His second and third orgasm came soon after but Alec was still unable to stop, almost as if the pain was causing his body to continue as he thrust again and again, pushing Magnus deeper into the mattress under his hard body.

Magnus cramped painfully after Alec hit his fifth orgasm, not really keeping track of the time but he knew they’d been in this position for at least two hours now.  He’d done his best to stay quiet and not let on to how much he hurt and was shocked when Alec suddenly stopped.  Thankful for this little reprieve, he gently put his hand on Alec’s face.

“Alec?  Are you okay?” 

Alec nodded and pulled out slowly sitting back.  His eyes suddenly grew large and he moved away.  “Magnus!  There’s _blood_!  No, _oh no_! Magnus, _what’ve I done_?!” 

He looked down and saw dark red stains covering the sheets and smeared over Alec’s groin and stomach area.  His body twitched painfully and he moved his hand over his own body using his magic to heal himself before Alec’s next heat came.  His body could naturally heal but it was quicker if he used magic and they didn’t have a lot of time. 

“Alec, it’s okay.”  He tried but Alec was already shaking his head moving to the end of the bed to get away from him.  “I’ll heal up and it will be fine.”  His hand shot more magic out and he could already feel his body repairing itself.    

Just as Alec stood up to move from the bed another sharp pain hit him and he doubled over with a scream.  Magnus immediately stopped his healing and grabbed Alec’s arm pulling him back onto the bed.    

“ _No Magnus_!  I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”  He moaned trying to push Magnus away but another pain shot through him and he moved his arms to grab his stomach allowing Magnus to apply more lube onto him. 

“Darling, we have to do this to make your pain go away.”  He said and then leaned over to kiss Alec gently on the lips.  “If we try a different position it won’t hurt so much.  Come on.”  He said as he moved on his knees to grip the headboard pulling Alec up behind him. 

“Magnus I can’t…please don’t… _AHHH_!” 

Alec collapsed against his back, his body tense trying to catch his breath.  Magnus knew that Alec was fighting the spell and wouldn’t do this on his own so he pushed back slightly, gripped his erection and sat on it.  He wasn’t anywhere close to being healed enough for another go but this was the only thing he could do to get them back on track.  Alec groaned and wrapped an arm tightly across Magnus’ chest before leaning forward to grip the headboard himself.    

“ _Damnit Magnus_.”  He growled deeply.

Alec’s chest laid flat against Magnus’ back and his mouth moaned into his ear, every breath causing Magnus to shiver.  His first two thrusts were slow and almost gentle and with each one he chanted ‘ _No, no_ ’ like he was against what his body wanted from him, but he knew this wouldn’t last.  Alec sped up quickly, groaning with each thrust.  Magnus yelped when Alec shifted momentarily to use his knees to spread Magnus’ legs further apart then griped his hips and angled himself so that he could push deeper, now pounding into him mercilessly. 

They continued on at this pace for a while.  Magnus whined and gripped the headboard until his knuckles turned white.  Tears gathered in his eyes and he put his head down closing his mouth tightly.  Every hit hurt and Alec didn’t stop or let up, his nails dug deep into Magnus as he gripped more firmly, still pounding against him over and over. 

Like a robot, Alec continued to push inside of him, occasionally shifting or tightening his hold until another round of orgasms came, Magnus had lost count of how many.  Eventually his body had become lax, no longer trying to look for a comfortable position, now only trying to keep rhythm.  It was some time later that Alec’s hips stuttered forward with another powerful orgasm and called out Magnus’ name but got no answer.


	4. Talking Things Out

Alec POV

Another painful orgasm rocked through him and he ground his teeth.  This was hell.  Absolute hell.  He was completely helpless.  Even though his mind said no, his body said yes.  The pain was excruciating and he was willing to handle it, until Magnus touched him.  As soon as the warlock laid his hands on him it stopped hurting but only a little and his body took over forcing him to move faster, harder to get the only release, the only escape from the pain there was.  He knew he was hurting his lover and he had told him no, but it was no use.  Magnus wouldn’t let him lie there in pain, not if he could help it.   

His throat was dry and he was breathing like he had run a marathon.  A hand was holding them up against the headboard and an arm was still wrapped around Magnus’ chest holding him tightly against him but Magnus wasn’t moving.  Alec leaned back, cradling the warlock against him and looked down at his face, moving his hair from his eyes with a shaking hand. 

“Magnus?” 

His eyes were closed and his body sagged limply in Alec’s arms. 

“Shit.  Magnus please, _please_ …”  He begged and thankfully the warlock stirred in his arms. 

“Alec.”  He moaned weakly and grabbed Alec’s hand.  “I’m fine, just exhausted.” 

As gently as he could he pulled from his lover and lowered him to the bed.  Hot tears fell from his face as he saw the fresh blood on the sheets and down Magnus’ thighs.  “I’m sorry.  _I’m so sorry_.”  His voice was strained and hoarse.    

“Alexander...”  Magnus began but Alec wasn’t having any of it. 

“No Magnus!  _No_.  You are going to heal yourself and then you’re going to lock me in here so I can ride the rest of it out alone.” 

Magnus only shook his head and moved his hand to heal himself.  They both stayed quiet except for the occasional groan as his body began to repair itself.  Alec’s eyes roamed over Magnus, seeing his shaking hands and chest rising and falling, taking in shallow breaths.  What the hell was he doing?  This wasn’t worth it.

“Yes you are.”  Magnus said shocking Alec.  He didn’t think he’d said it aloud.

“You don’t have to do this Magnus.”

He just shook his head and smiled.  “I would never just sit back and watch you suffer Alexander.”

Alec ran his hands over his face in frustration and reached for a bottle of water, opening it and helping Magnus to get a drink.  “Why can’t there be another way?  If only you didn’t have to do this alone.”  Alec reasoned aloud but it didn’t make him feel any better.

“Even if there were someone else, I wouldn’t let them touch you.”  His hand dropped to the side, seemingly too exhausted to continue using magic.  “You are mine and I love you…and honestly, this is a small price to pay to keep you from that amount of pain.” 

“I want to help you.  Can you take my strength?”  He asked reaching out his hand but Magnus didn’t take it. 

“No.  I can’t use magic on you, it won’t work.”  He leaned back looking Alec over silently.  “It’s actually quite fascinating, the spell keeps you completely healthy with no signs of exhaustion, almost like an iratze and a stamina rune all in one.” 

Alec huffed out a single laugh at how ridiculous this was.  “I’ve almost fucked you to death and you’re curious about how the spell works.  Typical.” 

Magnus chuckled slightly as well and winked at his boyfriend.  “It’d be one hell of a way to die.”  He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath as his body twitched.  “I also notice that it takes longer and more…effort for you to finish the closer the spell gets to ending.”

Alec flinched.  “I’m so sorry.” he said softly.  He didn’t know what else to say except to try and explain it.  “It feels like I need to move faster, have more pressure or I can’t get there.” 

Magnus only nodded and Alec helped him again with the water before downing a bottle himself.  His face scrunched up in worry then fear when Magnus sat up reaching for him and he pushed his hands away.  “What are you doing?  I’m okay.” 

“Just hold still.  I’m checking to see how much of the spell is left in you.”

“I thought you couldn’t use magic on me.”  He asked curious.

“My magic can’t alter you in any way but it can detect problems or feel the quantity of magic left in you.”    

It sounded confusing but Alec sat still letting the blue fog move over him when Magnus hummed. 

“So?” 

“Do you want the good news or the bad?” 

Alec almost choked and Magnus shrugged as if to say, ‘at least there’s _some_ good news’.

“Just tell me.” 

Magnus nodded and leaned back with a sigh.  “Well the good news is that the spell has almost depleted from your system.”  He paused, gaging his reaction.  “The bad news is we have to do this at least one more time.”          

Alec felt sick to his stomach.  “We don’t _have_ to.”

“If we don’t, you will lie on this bed for days in constant agony.  I cannot abide that Alexander, and neither can you.” 

“So what now?”  He asked quietly.

“I heal while we wait for your next heat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no one knows how the two characters would react in a sexual situation 'yet' I figured they would at least talk things through a bit, make sure they knew where the other's head was. No pun intended.


	5. Almost Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mature content.

Alec POV

Alec felt it coming on and looked anxiously at Magnus.  It was a slow build of heat that quickly turned into an inferno causing him to cry out in agony.  His whole body ached from what felt like a million needles slowly digging into his skin and being ripped out over and over.  In a haze he felt Magnus’ hands on him, pouring the lubricant onto him and pulling him down.  He felt the slick heat as he pushed inside his boyfriend and groaned as the pain dimmed slightly.  He could tell when the spell tried to take control of his body, his skin glazed over with a sheen of sweat and his ears began to ring but he held back, forcing himself to gently grind for a moment against Magnus, trying to at least let him get used to being penetrated once more. 

Magnus squeezed his hand slightly, catching his attention.  “Alec, just let go.  Don’t fight it.” 

And he did.  As soon as his body took control he was gone.  Sitting on his knees he pulled Magnus’ legs around him onto his lap and sharply thrust up into him.  Magnus gripped his hair tightly and held on as best he could but the pain built inside Alec and he squeezed his lover’s hips tightly, shoving them down harshly as he shot his own upwards, battering him repeatedly.  He could hear the quiet yelps Magnus made and he squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to see what he was doing to the man he loved so much. 

It took quite a while but Alec finally shuddered as an orgasm hit him.  He felt a cool tingling feeling and realized that Magnus had used some magic but he wasn’t sure what for until he began to move again.  Somehow the heat had increased and Magnus was much tighter around him, almost painfully tight but as he moved he realized this was a good thing.  He pulled out and quickly switched positions, turning Magnus over to lie on his stomach.

“Is this okay?”  He asked but another sharp pain kept him from hearing his answer so he slowly entered him again.  “ _I’m…sorry…Magnus_.”  He said between thrusts. 

Again his pace quickened and he wrapped an arm over Magnus’ shoulder to get leverage to pull his body back into him roughly.  Every time his mind said stop his body disobeyed pulling harder, faster, deeper until he found his second orgasm.  It was quicker this time and he was sure he had Magnus’ magic to thank for it.    

Magnus’ whole body was shaking now and he was moaning painfully.  Alec almost stopped but Magnus reached out with what little strength he had and held him in place.  “Almost…done.”  He breathed out raggedly.

Alec leaned down kissing Magnus softly on the lips and whispered in a shaky breath, “I love you” and again pushed forward, searching desperately for and end.  He held him close, thrusting mercilessly until he felt the heat begin to leave his body and with a loud, deep groan he had his last orgasm.  Finally his body began to shake with exhaustion and he collapsed heavily over his lover, chest heaving. 

“ _Ma-Magnus_.”  Alec called but all he got in return was a painful moan.  Sitting up his eyes pooled with tears for the second time that night as he took in the limp form of his lover lying lifelessly on the blood soaked sheets.  “Have to help you.  Catarina.”  He crawled from the bed to find the phone in the back pocket of Magnus’ discarded jeans and dialed the number.

“Magnus, are you alright?”  She answered on the first ring.

“Catarina…its Alec.  I need you to help Magnus.  Please.”  His voice was hollow but desperate.

“I’m on my way.” 

He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing.  Everything was numb except his heart which ached for Magnus.  Alec threw the phone to the floor and pulled on some boxers then moved to the bathroom to run some bath water, making sure to put in one of Magnus’ bath bombs.  Coming back into the room Catarina was already hovering over Magnus, her magic creating a thick fog over his body.  Without looking up she spoke to him.

“Alec, are you alright?  Is there anything I need to heal for you?” 

“No.  Just Magnus.” 

The longer he stood there the worse he felt.  He’d hurt the man he loved.  He was a sick person.  He didn’t deserve Magnus.  With a start he began moving about the room.

“I have to clean, to…fix this so when he wakes up, it’s not…”  He couldn’t even finish a sentence.  Feeling sick he ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach.  The retching was awful and when he finally had nothing left in him he moaned and hunched down trying to catch his breath.  After a few minutes he stood again and found Catarina standing in front of him with a worried frown. 

“Let’s get him in the bath.” 

Alec nodded and they moved Magnus to the tub.  She left the room giving them privacy, saying she would be back to check on them. 

“What have I done?”  Alec moved the warm, golden glittered water over the warlock.  His hands were soft, gently erasing all the blood, sweat and tears from every inch of his lover before resting his hands on his golden chest.  “What have I done to you?”  Alec choked on his words and his heart ached as his fingers glided lightly over the long cuts in his lover’s skin made by his own hands.  He had done this.  He was a monster.  He had no right to touch him anymore.   

Catarina arrived and helped move Magnus back to the bedroom which was now clean.  Apparently while he was bathing Magnus she’d changed the sheets, cleaned the room and even sat out fresh pajamas. 

As soon as Magnus was lying peacefully under the covers Alec had the urge to get as far away as possible.  With little coordination he stumbled into the living room and sat on the floor leaning against the couch. 

“Cat, I need my pants, and I need to call Jace.” 

Catarina followed slowly.  “Why don’t you go bathe yourself and I can take care of you.  You can lay down and get some rest.” 

But Alec was already shaking his head.  “Pants.  Now.  Please.”  He said with pleading eyes.  “I have to get out of here.” 

With a disapproving glare Catarina snapped him a pair of pants and began to dial the number to the institute. 

“Hello Jace Wayland?  Yes…this is Catarina Loss.  I’m at Magnus’ loft and Alec has requested to go stay with you at the institute.”  A pause.  “Thank you, I will see you in ten minutes then.”  She hung up still glaring.

Alec slowly pulled his pants up but left them unbuttoned out of sheer exhaustion.  His body was very quickly giving up on him and his hands began to shake violently.  A strong headache began and he spread his legs out trying to feel more grounded and less like the room was spinning out of control.  He briefly noticed Catarina glancing back inside the bedroom at Magnus.

“Promise me you’ll stay here until he wakes up.  Make sure he’s okay?  He shouldn’t be alone.”  He croaked each word, desperate to get them out and turned his head eager for her answer.  It wasn’t pleasant.

“Oh I’ll stay here.  Even though that’s _your job_.  What kind of man are you that you get yourself in trouble then saved by the love of your life just to leave him lying unconscious to fend for himself?”  Her words stung but Alec put it down that she didn’t understand.  How could she?

They were interrupted by the door opening and Jace and Isabelle coming quickly into the room.

Jace moved to kneel in front of his parabatai.  “Alec, are you okay?  You’re covered in blood.” 

Alec looked down and sure enough his stomach still had blood smeared over it.  “It’s not mine.”  He mumbled before laying his head back against the couch. 

“Magnus?”  Izzy asked shooting a worried glance at Catarina.

“I know how this looks but they are both okay.”  Catarina soothed them then looked down at Alec, trying one more time.  “Alec, I really do think you should stay.”

With a moan Alec raised his head, his eyes reflecting the pain he felt.  “He won’t want me, not after this.”

Catarina looked ready to protest but Jace reached down to help him up.  “Can you make a portal for us please?” 

She nodded and quickly flashed one up.  Just as Izzy was going to leave Cat stopped her.  “Both men are healed physically but mentally, Alec may need your help.  You should talk to him as soon as possible.  He doesn’t understand that he’s a victim, he thinks he’s the bad guy.”  Izzy smiled.  “I can only keep Magnus here for so long after he wakes up, then you should be expecting him.” 

“Thank you.”  Izzy said then followed her family. 


	6. No Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutiple POV

Catarina POV

Catarina left the bedroom to head to the kitchen and make another cup of that amazing tea Magnus brought back with him from Peru.  Even though her dearest friend was physically fine, now completely healed and just resting, she worried about him or more about his heart and how it could so easily be broken.  She rolled her eyes though it wasn’t at anyone in particular and sighed.  These two were impossible.  Alexander had every doubt in the world that Magnus should want him.  ‘ _I’m not good enough.  Not strong enough.  Not worth it in any way_.’  While Magnus gave himself to the Nephilim completely, mind body and soul, with no care to how much he would get hurt in the long run.  His heart was at stake but he would gladly give it if it meant he had one more second with his shadowhunter.  She realized right then it was time to just give in to them.  They were a hot mess, but they were meant to be.

Moving from the kitchen slowly as to not spill her drink, she conjured a comfy chair and sat next to the bed watching her friend sleep.  He breathed deeply and even in his exhaustion he unconsciously rolled over, reaching out for his lover who regretfully wasn’t there.  This made her angry and she found herself frowning again, imagining herself going over to the institute and dragging the stupid Nephilim, kicking and screaming, back to the loft where he belonged.  ‘ _But this isn’t your relationship_ ’ she mentally chided herself and resigned to only giving advice to those more romantically ignorant than her.

But what should she say when Magnus woke up?  He really needed to stay here, rest and get his magic back but she knew he wouldn’t do that until he saw with his own eyes that Alec was okay.  She didn’t know what happened between the two but she’s almost certain that Magnus knows just as she does the state that Alec is currently in.  She could tell him that Alec was fine and out on patrol with his siblings but when Alec didn’t answer the phone, Magnus would leave.  Who was she kidding?  She was never a good liar anyway, Magnus and Ragnor were always the ones that spun the truth so eloquently, she just told it how it was, damned the consequences.

Finishing her cup of tea she sat with a spell book she’d pulled from Magnus’ shelf and waited patiently for her friend to wake.  The hours rolled by slowly and she would occasionally look over him to make sure he was comfortable.  Day turned to night and when the first rays of sunlight came streaming into the room giving birth to the second day, he finally stirred. 

“Alexander?”

 

Isabelle POV

Isabelle paced back and forth in front of her brother’s bedroom door.  He’d been asleep for quite a while and she was eager to see him awake, moving and talking for her own piece of mind.  All those hours ago Jace had shooed her off saying he would take it from here and when she finally peeked in Alec was clean and sleeping peacefully. 

“Quit it.”  Jace snapped walking up on her.  “It’s not helping anyone and I happen to know you just bought those shoes and I refuse to go shopping with you for another pair.” 

She glared heavily at him.  “Jace this is important.”

“You think I don’t know that?” 

She raised an eyebrow.  “Well you do have a tendency to be self-absorbed.”

“I’m special, I won’t deny it, but I also know what the warlock means to Alec.  I see how happy his is.”

Isabelle nodded and reached out to grab Jace’s hand.  “This can’t go badly.  If it does, I’m afraid we will lose our brother.” 

“Then it won’t.”  Jace said with conviction. 

Two hours later Isabelle looked up as she heard noise coming from the other side of the bedroom door.  Ceasing her pacing and taking a deep breath she knocked lightly and waited.  A brief ‘ _come in’_ sounded and she went into the room to see her brother perched on the end of the bed pulling a shirt over his head. 

“Hi.”  She smiled at him and got a weak smile back.  “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine.” 

It was snapped but she understood. 

“I heard from Catarina.”  At this he looked up at her and she could see the anxiety building in him.  “She said he’s doing fine.  Will be up and around soon.”  She paused briefly.  “I’m sure he’ll be eager to see you.  To make sure you’re okay.” 

“No.”  Alec stood up and with shaky steps moved over to the window.   “I can’t…he won’t want me anymore, not after this.”

“Alec don’t be stupid…”

“I’m not stupid!  I’m evil...he didn't deserve this - and I don’t deserve him.” 

Isabelle was startled by a figure that moved quickly to stand behind Alec.  Jace was fast and apparently had been listening close by.  Reaching up he put his hand on Alec’s shoulder and turned him from the window, punching his parabatai in the jaw as hard as he could then leaned down in his face. 

“You _are_ stupid.  You’re stupid if you believe that you did anything wrong.  You’re stupid that you think Magnus won’t be here the first chance he gets.  You’re stupid for thinking that warlock doesn’t love you, _after all he’s done_!  You’re stupid because you don’t realize that _his_ world revolves around _you.  It’s all for you Alec_!  So get your head out of your ass and be a good boyfriend, otherwise, you will be healing even longer while I’m beating the shit out of you.”

He moved to head back to the door but stopped and turned.  “And one more thing, you aren’t allowed to stay here.  Once Magnus gets here, you have to leave with him.” 

Isabelle sat stunned for a moment before hastily getting up as she heard Jace calling her name from the hallway.  Before closing the door she flashed an ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ smile at her brother. 

 

Magnus POV

“Alexander?” 

But he wasn’t there.  On shaky arms he sat up and looked over to see a smiling Catarina. 

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you darling but, where is my boyfriend?” 

She took a deep breath and sat forward, looking for all the world like she were regretting having this conversation.  “He’s at the institute.”  She said simply as if that explained all the questions in the world.

“Why?” 

“From what I could see in his face…fear.”

Magnus only nodded at this.  He knew where Alec was mentally while this was going on, he could only imagine what he was thinking now.  Pushing the covers back he gingerly moved his legs over and hissed when his bare feet touched the cold floor. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”  Cat asked even though he suspected she already knew the answer. 

“I’m going to see my boyfriend.”  Magnus used the table to help himself stand up and blinked a few times before his legs gave out and he fell softly back onto the mattress.  He looked up at Catarina who sat watching, a smirk at the corner of her lips.  “Shall I get you some popcorn for the show?”  He asked sarcastically.

She shook her head and stood up reaching for his hand.  “No, but I will make you something to eat and help you with your strength problem, and after some rest, you can go fetch your lover.”  With a snap of her fingers, a pair of pure white bunny slippers were on his feet.  “Any preferences?”  She winked.  “Popcorn?” 

Magnus loved Cat with all his heart but sometimes she enjoyed rubbing things in too much.  There were many things Magnus hated but he most definitely hated to admit he was weak.  Catarina had pointed it out jokingly and though he knew it to be true, it still nagged at him.  If it had been anyone else they would’ve had a problem.  Overall, he was lucky to have a friend like Cat.  He was also fine with popcorn because he realized quite suddenly, he was famished, but instead he got a steak with potatoes and broccoli and a huge glass of milk.  ‘ _Energy_ ’ Catarina had said when she handed him the plate.

The day was spent with them talking and lazing about the living room.  He’d agreed to stay and rest up and on the promise that he’d eat one more meal and not use any magic, he could go to the institute that evening.  Normally he wouldn’t let anyone boss him around but he didn’t have enough strength to argue or fight about it.    

Finally the light dimmed from the window and Magnus stood already dressed and ready to go.  Catarina smiled at him brightly.

“I sent Isabelle a fire message letting her know you’re on your way.”  She reached out to make the portal and turned back to him raising her finger like a mother would.  “Remember, no magic.  And good luck.  If you need anything call me.”  She smiled and hugged him before he walked through the portal arriving at the two big doors of the institute and a smiling Isabelle Lightwood.

“Hey.  How are you feeling?”  She asked holding the door open for him.

“I’m wonderful darling, nothing a little beauty sleep won’t fix.”  He began following her through the halls towards the bedrooms of the building.  “How’s Alec?” 

She nodded and blinked.  “He’s sleeping again.  We got him to eat some but his body is still shaky.” 

“That’s the effects of the spell.  His muscles are adjusting to being overused.  He will be weak for at least a few more days.” 

They stopped in front of the door and he turned to face her as her hand automatically gripped his arm gently. 

“Thank you.  He needs you.”

Magnus smiled and put his hand over hers.  “You don’t have to thank me for loving your brother.”  He paused briefly before turning to the door.  “It’ll be okay.”  He said and left her in the hall. 

The room was dark but he could see the figure of his lover lying on the bed in the moonlight.  Quietly he removed his shoes and hung his jacket over the back of a chair before sliding under the covers.  Gently he pressed himself against the shadowhunter's back and ran a hand over his creased brow causing it to disappear and Alec to snuggle deeper into the warmth behind him.  Wrapping an arm around him, Magnus pulled himself as close as he could get and fell asleep with his head nestled in a thick mane of hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Catarina as a wonderful friend who knows exactly what to say, when to say it and is just amazing at healing. It's fun to put myself inside her mind for a bit. Also I wanted someone to knock some sense into Alec so who better than his parabatai?


	7. Last Step

Magnus POV

Magnus woke to fidgeting and groaning.  Running a hand over his face he sat up and watched Alec as he twitched and spoke in his sleep. 

“Alec.  Alexander wake up.”  He tried shaking the shadowhunter but to no avail. 

“No…Magnus _NO_!  I’m sorry…I can’t…”

“Alec wake up.  It’s a dream.”  He decided to poke his boyfriend in the side this time hoping for better results.    

Silently he celebrated as Alec bolted up and turned bleary eyes toward him.  Magnus’ heart ached seeing his lover like this as he let him move from the bed and stand, Magnus noticed, as far away as he could. 

“You’re here.”  Alec stated the obvious.

“I am.”  Magnus wanted to say so many things but he knew that Alec had to get what he was feeling and thinking off his chest or nothing Magnus said or did would make a difference, so using a huge amount of self-control he waited patiently. 

“Why?” 

Magnus used the only reason that would make sense.  “Because I love you.” 

Alec frowned then pointed then changed his mind and settled on shaking his head in the negative.  “You shouldn’t.”  When he looked up at Magnus again his face was dark.  “I hurt you.  I’m a monster.”

“You aren’t a monster.  You shouldn’t feel that way.”

“But I do.  Magnus, I practically _raped_ you, not once, but _over and over and over again_ …and when I was finally done, I held your bloody, lifeless body in my hands…and it was because of me.  _I did that to you_.  It makes me feel sick.”  He looked down at his hands like they were horrible tools of evil.

Magnus stood and took a step closer only stopping when Alec looked up at him.  “Rape would imply that I had said no at some point, but during the whole time I was completely consenting, in fact, I recall instigating every moment.”  He took another step forward cautiously.  “And in regards to you hurting me, I knew _exactly_ what that spell would do to you.  I knew _exactly_ what I was getting into.  And just like you saw me hurt, I saw you screaming in pain and I couldn’t leave you like that.”  He took another step realizing that he had effectively cornered the shadowhunter which could at this point either be a good thing or a really bad thing.    

Upon noticing his arguments were getting him nowhere Magnus stooped down to guilt-tripping the man, which was terribly wrong but incredibly effective.  Magnus never wanted to manipulate Alec if he could help it but this was a make or break situation and he would be damned if he lost the love of his life.

He took another step and raised his hand out to touch Alec’s.  “I like to think you would do the same for me.”  The words felt wrong on his tongue but he noticed immediately the shine in Alec’s eyes.

“I would do _anything_ for you.” 

Alec’s voice was strong and the force behind it was quite honestly, pretty damn sexy Magnus thought.  So he took the last step forward, so close they were almost chest to chest and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“I love you Alexander.”  While he spoke his hands reached up to cup his cheeks, “I will fight next to you,” down to his neck, “I will protect you,” over his chest, “and if I lose you, I will always find you,” then wrapping themselves behind his back pulling him close, “I never want to be apart from you.”

Alec took a shaky breath and gently wrapped his arms around him.  “I’m afraid to touch you.”  He admitted sheepishly.      

Magnus grinned and squeezed hard.  “If I were you I would be more afraid if you _didn’t_ touch me.”  He smiled and looked up placing a small kiss on Alec’s chin.  “I really need to be held right now.”  Butterflies danced in his stomach as he felt Alec’s arms tighten, just barely around him and he snuggled closer into his neck. 

They stood like that for several minutes just feeling the other breathe and savoring their warmth before Alec spoke. 

“I’m sorry this happened.”

“I’m sorry this happened to you.”  Magnus leaned back but didn’t break the embrace.  “But I’ve decided we need a break, so I’m taking you on vacation.  How does Rome sound?” 

Alec paused and raised an eyebrow. 

“I just think it would be best to get away for a bit.  To heal and remember what’s important.” 

Before Magnus could continue Alec dropped his head giving him the most soft, passion-filled kiss he’d ever had.  He moved gently and slowly, making Magnus’ head swim from the simple taste of him.  Just barely his tongue flicked out along the bottom of Magnus’ lip and Magnus opened up to deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth.  After a minute Alec pulled back letting their foreheads rest together.  “Angel Magnus, I love you so much.” 

“And I you Alexander.”


	8. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few people ask me to get revenge, so I figured this would suffice.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks so much!

Magnus POV

 

“Please shut up.”

“I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt if you just made a short film…you know, something to watch when he’s not around.  And just imagine how excited he’ll be when he realizes what you watch to get yourself in the mood.”

Magnus turned around fully prepared to shove the mouthy Nephilim back through the portal they just came through letting him get lost in limbo, but what would he tell his boyfriend then?  “ _Oh Darling, I’m so sorry to inform you that while you were sleeping, your parabatai and I went on a secret mission to punish the warlock that spelled you and he ‘accidentally’ was shoved into a portal void_ ”.  He really didn’t think that would go over smoothly so instead he smiled and snapped his fingers, a small puff of blue magic flickering around Jace’s groin.

“What did you do?” 

Magnus smirked and continued walking down the street when Jace trotted up behind him quickly.

“Magnus…really, what did you do?” 

They stopped at a wooden door with the writing A5 on it. 

“This looks like the place.” Magnus turned to look at Jace who looked from his crotch to Magnus with terrified eyes. 

“Please Magnus, tell me it’s normal.  You didn’t… _change it_ did you?” 

Jace seemed ready to hyperventilate when Magnus shrugged and nodded down.  With a shaky hand Jace reached down to slip his thumb into his jeans and slowly pull them away to peek inside and jerked back when he noticed Magnus leaning in as well. 

Magnus laughed loudly at Jace’s shocked face putting his hands up in surrender.  “Just admiring my work.” 

“Oh God.”  Jace groaned holding his stomach like he would be sick and Magnus burst into laughter once again. 

“No worries Blondie.  It’s still as ugly as before…”

Jace breathed a short sigh of relief until Magnus continued.

“…just not as useful.” 

Magnus reached up to unlock the door but Jace caught his arm.  “What the hell does that mean?”

“Well, while I’m busy ‘ _making movies_ ’ with my gorgeous boyfriend, you will be, let’s say, temporarily out of order.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and Jace blinked, then sighed and let go of his arm.  Jace shook his head and kicked open the door, pulling his seraph blade that glowed with heavenly runes.  With a growl he surged through the rooms until he spotted the warlock who shot out her magic only to be blocked, tripped and held down by a large dirty boot.

Magnus watched from the doorway while Jace took out his anger before turning back to him.  “This is her.”

“Magnus!  _Help me_!  This crazy Nephilim is trying to kill me.  They don’t like our kind.  Please Magnus!” she cried struggling only to have the seraph blade pushed to her neck.

“Oh Lorelai, like I would help you after you attacked my boyfriend.”

“I was doing you a favor.  That Nephilim would’ve killed you!” she spat at Jace but didn’t move because the blade was placed more firmly against her throat.

Magnus moved from the door and stood before her, his eyes glowing brightly with anger.  “That Nephilim is the love of my life and I allow _no one_ to touch those I love.” 

With a wave, his hands were consumed with blue flames but no sounds came from the old apartment.  Sometime later he and Jace stepped from the door onto the street, both silent.  Magnus closed his eyes and let out a deep breath allowing the breeze to cool his overheated skin.  He heard a shuffling next to him and looked over to see Jace standing rigid a good distance from him.

“Sometimes you scare the shit out of me.” 

Both Jace and Magnus was startled by the admission but Magnus only nodded. 

“Sometimes I scare myself.”  He turned to look at the blonde shadowhunter.  “I would do anything for Alexander.”

Jace held his gaze and nodded back.  “So would I.”

The two men began walking back down the road, one glittering in the lamp light and the other twirling his stele around his fingers.

“How long?”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Come on Magnus.  How long until it works again?”

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Seriously?  Come on, just tell me.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

Jace huffed and pulled his pants away to glance down.  “Can I use a rune on it?”

Magnus smiled.  “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Damnit.”  Jace moaned.  “But you have to admit, the movie was a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated! Thank you so much!


End file.
